


The Boy In The Chamber

by Silver_Ivy



Series: One True God [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry, Gen, Hogwarts Second Year, Humor, Insane Harry, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Possessive Harry, Powerful Draco Malfoy, Powerful Harry, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-03-12 04:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Ivy/pseuds/Silver_Ivy
Summary: Draco Malfoy is the second most powerful wizard to ever live. Harry Potter is the frist, and he is BFFs with Death himself. So then why can’t anyone figure out how people are getting petrified at hogwarts? A sequel to A God In Trainingcurrently abandoned





	1. Summary of book one.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally part two is up, never mind that right now it is just a summary. The frist True chapter will be posted sometime between one hour from now and tomorrow morning so... not too much of a wait.

If you have not read a god in training and want to read this story, I recommend you read it because this story is a direct continuation of that story and there are important plot points in it. Anyways, for those of you who read it, here is a summary of what has happened in the the first part as a refresher:

Harry Potter arrives at Hogwarts for the sorting ceremony and when the sorting hat isn’t able to tell anything about him, he is sorted into maybe Slytherin or Ravenclaw. He chooses Slytherin where he meets Draco with whom he gets into a argument (more for the sake of arguing then anything else) and a duel is arranged for the next day. Harry also takes Draco up on his suggestion that he belongs in Gryffindor and unofficially joins Gryffindor.

Harry and Ron become “friends”. The next day Harry wins the duel with Draco by using a gun and reveals that he can fly without a broom among other things to Draco. Later in the week, when Harry is has a conversation with kids who are spreading rumors about him, he promises to duel Snape. In potions, Snape provides a perfect opportunity for Harry to pick a fight when he singles Harry out in class. Harry challenges Snape to a duel and wins with a potion that slowly destroys the soul.

Snape confronts Dumbledore about Harry’s actions but Dumbledore doesn’t believe him. Over time, people decide that instead of Snape and Harry actually dueling, a hallucination potion was floating around the air. Meanwhile, Harry checks out the third floor corridor and finds Fluffy. He decides to adopt him when he sees how little space the dog has. Harry is easily able to pass all the tests and he finds the stone, however, he does not care much for it even though he knows what it is. Harry creates a task (which is very hard to get through) that protects the stone to replace taking Fluffy and vanishing the troll.

Some time goes by. Harry gets a letter from his uncooperative peregrine falcon telling him that Hagrid wants to meet him so Harry and Ron go to meet Hagrid. They return from Hagrid's to see a notice posted for flying lessons. Ron is happy and Harry is not (because he can already fly). At flying lessons Harry makes a spectacle of trying to get the broom to come up. Neville falls off a broom and Malfoy takes   
Neville’s remembrall. Harry confronts Malfoy on brooms, half-heartedly playing the perfect Gryffindor. Malfoy seems to understand this. McGonagall sees them flying on the brooms and makes Harry seeker.

The next day, Harry gets a Cleansweep Seven even though he doesn’t care for a broom. He goes down for a flying lesson with Wood and tries out flying with a broom. Harry is very, very, very bad at flying with a broom. Wood is horrified with the result. to distract Wood, Harry zips around without a broom and Wood faints. Harry pretends that Wood hallucinated the whole thing, and Wood decides that he did hallucinate, as this is the most likely solution.

Some time later at the feast, Quirrell bursts in saying how a troll is in the dungeons. Harry goes looking for the troll and finds it and Hermione. He fights the troll, which in turn protects Hermione. However, it is clear his goal is not to save Hermione. Harry tells Hermione what ‘happened’ and threatens her. She tells the story to the teachers and they become ‘friends’ after ‘bonding’ over the experience.  
Some time later, Harry notices Malfoy is agitated, but ignores it for the time being. Later that day, Malfoy confronts Harry about playing perfect Gryffindor and Harry decides that he likes Malfoy, a lot. Harry then offers some special powers to Malfoy and Malfoy takes him up on it. Harry then extends an open invitation to Malfoy to teach him broom-less flying.

Harry offers McGonagall a bunch of really good of brooms in exchange for announcing the brooms at the first game. Harry meets with his friend, who is literally Death. From Death, Harry gets some pointers on how to design his broom. Because he likes Draco, he chooses Lucius Malfoy to sell his brooms, and makes a deal that is basically pure profit for Lucius Malfoy.

McGonagall agrees to announce the brooms and a few days later, Harry introduces the new brooms to the team and they are amazed. During the game, the Gryffindors easily win against the Slytherins because of their superior brooms. Harry sleeps for most of the game, then catches the snitch in a little over a minute in a crazy display of broom-less flying.  
After the display, Dumbledore meets with Snape again. This time he listens to what Snape has to say, and Snape suggests killing Harry before he becomes a dark lord. Lucius Malfoy sends a letter to Draco telling him to make friends with Harry Potter. Following this Draco takes Harry up on his offer for flying lessons. Draco makes some progress in broom-less flying.

A few weeks before Christmas when Hagrid is dragging in a Christmas tree and Ron offers to help and Malfoy teases Ron, a small fight escalates and when Harry sees it he magically slams Ron into a wall. It is revealed that Ron now hates both Harry and Malfoy. In response to having rivals with so much power Ron asks Hermione, who he previously hasn’t gotten along with, for help and she agrees.

At Christmas break, Draco stays at Hogwarts with Harry. One night during Christmas break Harry decides that they need to disobey curfew for the full boarding school experience. Draco is opposed to this and wants to sleep. Harry ends up taking a half asleep Draco Malfoy exploring. They end up in the room with the Mirror of Erised. Harry does not understand his desire which is being with Draco in a seemingly romantic relationship, except they are reading normal books on a day that looks to be a nice, but ultimately uneventful day. Harry uses one of the five favors that Draco owes him to get Draco to wake up.   
Draco looks into the mirror and clearly wants what he sees. When asked Draco tells Harry that Harry does see his desire in the mirror even though Harry doesn’t believe it. On the way back they get caught and Harry loses Gryffindor one hundred points.

For Christmas Harry gives Draco bottled immortality and Draco gives him half of everything that Harry might not have thought of from Diagon Alley. Harry’s friend, Death, takes him on a field trip for Christmas (you can read this mini adventure in a dimensional study). Harry and Draco go to Hogwarts’ Christmas dinner and it’s nice.

Before the end of break, Harry buys land from Hogwarts so that he can make his own castle. He makes a ridiculously opulent castle and is incredibly drained from the magic. Harry moves into his castle before Christmas break ends.

When students return they are surprised to find Gryffindor in negative points. Harry becomes very unpopular in Gryffindor and students ask for Harry to be put on a different house as he was never officially sorted into Gryffindor. Harry Potter is resorted, but the hat still can’t place him in a house. In a teacher meeting it is decided that Harry will get his own house, play Seeker for Gryffindor and earn—and only earn—points for Slytherin.

Because of the new point system, Snape offers a chance for the students to brew an impossible challenge potion for house points. Harry brews it and earns points, but his brewing method is dangerous and he assigned to a detention. Draco writes to tell his father that he has made friends with Harry Potter.  
At the Quidditch match, Draco provokes Ron and Ron casts a spell that slightly injures Malfoy for payback Harry sees this and gets extremely mad, so in retaliation Harry sends Ron, Neville and Hermione flying. Ron and Neville remain relatively unhurt but Hermione gets seriously injured and almost dies. However Draco convinces Harry to heal her, and Hermione is fine. After the Quidditch game, 

Dumbledore asks Malfoy to find out what Harry would be doing if he weren’t at Hogwarts.  
After the Quidditch game, Harry is anxious. So, to take his mind off of things, he decides to decorate one of the rooms in his castle. He creates a room with hanging gems, and each is implanted with a memory. In flashbacks, Harry does the following things: plays a game of giant wizards chess with Draco, visits Death, imperious’ two hundred muggles to walk on a super high tightrope which kills most of them, dies for the first time, get tortured which drives him to see mysterious visions, and sees a hazy vision of a boy being killed before him. It is revealed that the last memory was the first thing that Harry remembers. A few days later, Draco tells Dumbledore that Harry would be training, blowing up cities, and taking over the world if he weren’t at Hogwarts.

Some time later, Ron has adjusted to reading more and they become good friends. At the library, they see Hagrid. Hagrid questions them about whether or not they are still looking for Nicholas Flamel. They say they have found him and Hagrid reluctantly agrees to have them over for tea later. Hermione checks the section that Hagrid was in and finds it was about dragon breeding. At tea, Hagrid finds out that Fluffy is missing, and asks them to look after his dragon egg while he talks to Dumbledore.

A few days later, Hagrid invites them to see the dragon hatching. They go down and stay until after curfew. Meanwhile, Draco is practicing a form of mind arts which allows him project a second consciousness that allows him to travel around without actually being there. While practicing, he comes across the dragon hatching. Worrying about what would happen if Harry got his hands on a dragon, Draco immediately reports the incident but is given a detention for being out of bed. Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid are caught. Ron and Hermione are give a detention and they lose points while the dragon is sent to Romania. Some time later, Ron and Hermione catch Snape threatening Quirrell to tell him about the his task. Quirrell initially resists, but quickly gives in. 

Some time later, for their detention, they meet Filch and Draco at the entrance hall, and Hagrid and Harry at the edge of the forbidden forest. Harry brings Fluffy to the detention and Fluffy and Hagrid reconnect. They go into the forest in smaller groups. Ron and Harry come across a Centaur and talk to it, eventually Harry decides to go off on his own. When rejoining Ron, he turns into a werewolf and scares Ron into shooting up sparks. Hermione, Draco, and Hagrid rejoin. Hagrid redivides the group so that Hermione and Ron are paired up. After walking for a bit, Ron and Hermione come across a figure performing a ritual on a unicorn and are saved by a Centaur. The Centaur infers that the figure was Voldemort.  
After the exams, Harry sets up a duel between Draco and Dumbledore which Draco easily wins. Around the same time, Ron and Harry run into Snape who is threatening McGonagall. After Hermione and Ron leave, McGonagall and Snape talk and McGonagall refers to Snape as creator. Meanwhile, Snape sits in his office grading papers.

Hermione and Ron try to tell Dumbledore about Snape’s plot to steal the stone, but Dumbledore has left on ministry business. Changing plans, they try to convince McGonagall that Snape is trying to steal the stone. McGonagall doesn’t believe them and suggests that Harry is playing a prank on them. At night, despite McGonagall’s warnings, they decide to go check out what is happening in the third corridor.  
When sneaking off to the third floor corridor, they meet Draco who questions them and then decides to join them. When they arrive at the corridor, they encounter Harry’s protection. Malfoy is just barely to disable it, however the magic he uses gives him magical exhaustion and he can barely cast lumos without fainting. They get by all of the enchantments and at the room with the logic puzzle. Malfoy reasons that they can all go through as the potion will refill. Because he is more powerful and immortal, Draco goes in first.

Surprisingly, Hermione and Ron decide that Ron should be the next one to enter. When it comes time for Hermione to enter, she finds the stone nowhere in sight, with Harry and Malfoy arguing and Ron dead. It is inferred that Ron entered the room and upon seeing the stone missing, he attacked Draco who was practically defenseless. Then Harry probably detected Draco being injured and apparated to the site and then retaliated by killing Ron. Draco is mad at Harry for killing Ron, especially in a way that Ron cannot be resurrected, and makes him leave. Hermione is distraught and Draco offers to make it so that she doesn’t remember the last year and goes back to her muggle life. Hermione takes Draco up on the offer.  
Dumbledore calls Draco into his office. Snape is also there when Draco arrives and they ask Draco to kill Harry Potter if he gets the chance. Draco refuses and is clearly shaken.

End of book one.


	2. Beautiful capabilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tries to make things up to Draco

The air bent around the east wing sitting room in the Malfoy Manor where Lucius Malfoy was reading the daily prophet and Narcissa Malfoy was sipping on tea and reading a book. Draco Malfoy appeared from thin air.

“Wow, the Manor’s warding is even easier to disable than Hogwarts’” Draco said as his bags appeared.

“I thought that you were arriving on the train tomorrow.” Lucius Malfoy said, still dazed.

“Eh.” Draco said and laid back into the air floating. Even in these first few seconds it was unbelievable how much Draco had changed.

Lucius shared a look with his wife. “How powerful are you, exactly?” Lucius asked hesitantly.

An ornate lounge chair appeared beneath Draco casually “Very, definitely more powerful than Dumbledore” Draco fell onto the chair.

“Marvelous, then you can become a dark lord and...” Lucius started.

“No.” Draco said flatly.

“How dare...” Lucius started, his voice getting louder.

“How dare I what? How dare I decide to not slaughter millions?” Draco asked.

“Surely you can’t be talking about the mudbloods and muggles? The world would be better without their stain.” Lucius said accusingly.

“I get it, you think that they’re bugs, so you don’t care what happens to them. Harry actually has pretty similar views, except he considers everyone on this planet a bug except for me and him. Me, because he is obsessed with me for some reason, definitely not because I am a pureblood or wealthy, and him because—well that’s obvious. I guess it sort of makes sense I used to think like that too. Anyways, muggles are different from you, and you could easily kill them or force them to carry out your will. Just like Harry’s different from everyone else, with growing up alone and away from people, and he could easily kill anyone or force anyone to carry out the his will. And you know what he could also do? Blow up this whole planet and kill everyone. This is where it all falls apart because the reason Harry hasn’t blown everyone yet isn’t because he would mind killing everyone on this planet, but because he hasn't been bored enough to. I am not following an ideology that would casually blow up the planet if applied to a different group of people” Malfoy sighed. “I’m going to go put up wards that might keep Harry out for five minutes.” Malfoy finished and disappeared with a pop and the lounge chair vanished beneath him.

Lucius stood up and grabbed the nearest vase then threw it at a wall. It hit quickly with a loud crack.  
“Who does he think he is? Talking to me that way?” Lucius fumed.

“Calm down dear, it is probably just one of those teenage rebellions. He’ll come around.” Narcissa said and went over to broken vase and cast repairo.  
— — — — — —

The next day, Harry approached the outside of a shimmering barrier that closed Malfoy Manor off from the rest of the world. Well, that certainly wasn’t here the last time that he visited. He gently taped the barrier. It tried to push him back and he let it. In his mind, but outside of his occlumency barriers, a message appeared in his mind telling him to go away. Well, that was rude. Especially since without Harry’s guidance Draco wouldn’t have been able to create wards like that one. Despite that, Harry wasn’t about to break into Draco’s house, but he wasn’t going away either.

Eventually, Lucius came out of the manor for a stroll. Harry jumped up and waved his arms.

“Hey Luci, over here.”

Obediently Lucius went over. “Hello, what are you doing here?”

“Well, I wanted to see your son, but the wards say go away Harry you git” Harry said.

“My son set them, he must have made a mistake. You are welcome at the manor anytime.” Lucius said.

“Oh, wonderful. If you want you can go now. I just need a few minutes to create an entrance without wrecking the whole ward.” Harry said as he started cast spells to create objects and make them move around the surface of the barrier at dizzying speeds.

“It would be bad manners to leave a guest alone.” Lucius said. “And I was wondering if you might be interested in becoming a dark lord?”

“Sounds fascinating, wasn’t that Voldamare fellow one of those? Is it when you become so feared that people are scared to say your name?” Harry asked while casting spells.

“Not exactly, they are someone who leads followers of the old magic ways to power and restores wizarding traditions and blood supremacy to the the wizarding public by taking over London.” Lucius said.

“Do I have to know the wizarding traditions to be one of those?” Harry asked.

“No, you could just take over London and I could take care of the rest.” Lucius said.

“Well I do have a few months before school starts, it might be a fun side project.” Harry said. It was practically unnoticeable but Lucius sighed slightly.

The objects vanished. “There, all done.” Harry said and he stepped through the barrier.

“Would you like me to show you to my son’s room?” Lucius said.

“Sure, so how exactly do I go about being a dark lord?” Harry said.

Lucius guided to Harry to Draco’s bedroom all the while chatting about how exactly one would go about being a dark and dropping pretty obvious suggestions about how Harry should let him rule after they had taken over Britain. Either Harry didn’t notice or care. Eventually, they got to Draco’s bedroom.

“Hey Draco, I’m going to be a dark lord.”

Draco looked up from some object that he was practicing magic on. “If you do that I won’t be your friend anymore.” Lucius glared at Draco. “You can leave now father.” Draco said, seeing Lucius. Lucius sent Draco another look before walking away.

“But it sounds so fun.” Harry whined.

“Don’t care.”

“Fiiine, then I won’t be a dark lord.” Harry pouted.

“Great, now go away or were the wards not clear enough?” Draco said curtly.

“Your dad said it was mistake and that I was welcome anytime.” Harry said.

“Well, they weren’t a mistake, now go.”

“But whyyy?”

“I am mad at you” Draco said.

“You still haven’t gotten over the weasel’s un-existence, seriously?” Harry whined.

“Yes, now go away and don’t kill or un-exist anyone else.”

“Then I’m using my second favor, you have to pretend like you are not mad at me for the next two hours.” Harry said.

Draco glared at him. “Fine”

Harry smiled, “You were named after the Draco constellation right?”

“Obviously.” Draco said.

Harry snapped his fingers and the world dissolved around them and another appeared in its place. It seemed to be apparition but it didn’t look or feel at all like ordinary apparition.

The place that they arrived was so very different. The landscape was sharp and rocky, orange hot lava pooled in puddles around them and and geysers erupted with the fluid not far away. They should have been burned up but they didn’t, instead it felt pleasantly warm.

“W-what? How? Where are we?” Malfoy asked as he looked around cautiously.

“On a planet in the Draco solar system.” Harry said looking slightly anxious.

“Asking how we’re not dead is probably a dumb question.” Harry smiled. “So you just instantly transported us... how far away is this place?” Draco asked.

“About one hundred and fifty million light years away.” Harry said smugly. Draco’s eyes widened despite not completely knowing how far a light year was.

“So you just instantly transported us that far?” Draco asked.

“No.” Harry paused “ I transported us one hundred and fifty million light years away, and transported this planet which is usually at the tail of the constellation to the head of of the constellation and activated a time loop and speed up time to about October.” Harry finished triumphantly.

“Why?”

“I don’t want you to be mad to me.” Harry said quietly.

“Why transport the planet, why change time?” Draco asked.

“Look up.”

A meteor streaked across the sky, then another. Hundreds of them flew through the red sky, painting the black sky with streaks. The stars were brighter than anywhere on earth and a lone wispy cloud glowed red in the sky.

“Do you like it?”

“Y-yes”

“I’ve made the rocks soft, it’s a few hours before the sunrise when the meteor shower becomes less visible” Harry said.

They lied down a foot apart, staring at the sky.

It was surreal and astounding. Sometimes Malfoy would just look away from the streaked sky to the unforgiving rocky terrain. Glowing lava trickled down a small stream two feet from his hand. Despite the planets lack for anything but lava and rock it would be wrong to call the landscape barren. No, imposing was a better fit, or fierce would work too. Barren was to ordinary.

The sun rose over the horizon, large, red, and imposing, nothing like the one on earth. The air shone a faint but brilliant red and it was still amazing. Malfoy felt the familiar pull of Harry’s magic levitating him to his feet..

With a wave of Harry’s fingers, lava rose from a nearby puddle, and it hardened almost instantly before Malfoy’s eyes. A chain materialized and Harry strung it through the chain. Then he gently, almost hesitantly placed the necklace around Draco’s neck. Draco looked down at it. The pendant was a beautifully detailed dragon figurine. It was just slightly warm on his skin and it hung with a gentle barely noticeable weight on his neck. It was stunning. The night had been stunning. 

“Forgive me?” Harry asked.

Draco was about to say yes, it was on the tip of his tongue. But then he looked in Harry’s eyes, in that moment Draco knew that Harry would do anything, anything for forgiveness. Would Harry be doing this if he wasn’t trying to get something. Would Harry move planets and change time just because he wanted to show Draco wonder. Would Harry do something like this if Draco asked him to, just because Draco asked him to. Draco had a suspicion that the answer was yes, after all it didn’t matter that Harry didn’t even understand why Draco was mad at him he just tried to make it up to him. Draco wanted to see wonder, he didn‘t want to chance it.

“Not yet.”Draco said and it sat sourly and in his mouth.

“Then it will be more amazing next time.”

Harry snapped his fingers and the dark red lava and rocky terrain dissolved into the bright walls of the Malfoy Manor. Then Harry disappeared, fading to nothing in that new weird form of apparition like he had never been there in the first place.

Somewhere halfway across the country, Harry tumbled out of his apparition uncontrollably into the middle of nowhere, halfway to his destination. There, in scarcely traveled hills, Harry blacked out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. I would also like to thank RabidFangirl14 for betaing this chapter. I am excited for the start of second year, are you? I am active in the comment section and I love it when people commment. If you have read this far I assume that you at least slightly like the story and so please leave kudos.


	3. Misscellaneous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not an actual chapter but something more akin to an authors note+

This is not an actual chapter but more of an update on the status of this story/exclusive content. 

First thing first, if by chance you are reading this and didn’t notice this story hasn't updated and is on hiatus (sorry I forgot to change the status.) Anyways I would say there is a seventy percent chance that I will continue this story at least a few more chapters, but there is a very small chance that I will actually finish the story because it is planned to be pretty massive. I know some people do like this story, but I have become disinterested with it and beyond that I feel like the writing isn't very good and the people that like the story are few and far between. Either way I do not believe that this story will actually make it to the end.  
However there is good news. I do have some of the next chapter done, and some scenes from further in the story as well as a complete outline and let me tell you it gets crazy. Anyways this chapter is that.

_______________________

Here is the small portion that Is a direct continuation of The Boy in The chamber:

Harry woke up three days latter and one hour after he returned to Malfoy Manor. The wards still said ‘go away Harry you git’ and the entrance that Harry had created for himself had been mended. Harry could have broke the ward again and he could have entered the Manor and called on a favor, but he didn’t. Harry sat silently outside the entrance practiced his corrosion magic while he waited for however long it would take for Draco to come to him.

Of course it wasn’t Draco that found him but Narcissa Malfoy that found him. There was a certain gentle grace to her even if her resting face was one of supremacy and distaste. 

“Do you need anything? you’re welcome to come in if you want.” Narcissa said.

“No thank you, I’m fine here.” Harry said briefly glancing up at her.

She hesitated before speaking again “If you don’t mind me asking are you here for Draco?”

“Yeah” 

“I could fetch him for you if you would like.” She said.

“It’s fine, I can wait.” Harry said nonchalantly.

“It is no trouble at all.” Narcissa said.

“Do what you like.” Harry said. It was subtle before but now the air had a slightly noticeable rainbow shine to it. 

The conversation was clearly over, neither cared for it in the first place or had anything to gain from it. Narcissa would tell Draco that Harry is here for him but not push it further than that. Harry thought he might hesitate to kill her for a second when he had something to gain from her death even if Draco wasn’t involved. She was still a bug in his mind though.

Harry went back to completely focusing on his corrosion magic, he couldn’t wait to get mastery of the magic down so that he could finally start creating souls.  
— — — — —

Malfoy sat in his room carefully working with volatile magic, and no the name wasn’t about the magic being volatile (even though it was very volatile) but that was actually a category of magic in a very weird magic system. But that was just how magic worked, so who was he to complain?

Out his window he could see where Harry waited. Of course he could see and of course he would notice. Of course he wanted to go to him, but even Harry would be able to see through Draco pretending to be mad at him if he went immediately, right? 

He heard a knock on the door the chair changed back into an apple. He hoped it was mother; father was still mad at him. With some wandless magic the door was open.

“Potter is waiting for you outside.” His mother said.

“I know, I’ll see him later.”

Narcissa gave him a pointed look before turning away to go read a book and sip tea. He pulled down the blinds so he wouldn’t have to see Harry waiting for him. He would go down in the morning.

Harry was still there in the morning, it didn’t even seem like he had even moved from the spot. Draco got up early to go down to him.

“What do you want harry?” Draco said and tried to not show his excitement.

“I thought I would ask you if there was anywhere you wanted me to take you to?” Harry said.

Malfoy whined internally at being given the choice to turn Harry away, If he said yes Harry might think the Draco had forgiven him, nevermind that Draco has actually forgiven him. Either way Harry wouldn’t, but Draco doesn't know this. “I don’t want to go anywhere with you.”

“Anywhere at all, even in the past? Of course it would us a favor.” Harry said with a little more confidence.

Draco thought about it hungerally. “Adlantatas...while wizards still lived there.” He blurts out.  
“Brillant.” Harry said and smiled brightly.

 

Sorry that nothing happens in that. Anyways this might make it more clear what would give Harry magical exhaustion like the kind that Malfoy got when going down into the chamber.  
_______________________________________

Next remember the first potions class with Snape, well I had a different way that I was debating making that go. Here it is:

“Stopper death.” Snape says

“So does it make you immortal?” Harry asks

“No but it will bring you back the edge of death.”

“That's lame. Have you tried the ninety nine present solution?”

“What does it do.”

“It reverts you back to optimal health when a certain threshold of damage is inflicted. This also includes most types of deaths and will revive you. If your curious it prevents death from old age, any non magical dead, any physical thing like getting burned to death or drowning, any spell not meant to kill or erase existence. And some spells meant kill, like the beginner killing spell.”

That is impossible stop propagating lies in my classroom.”

“Ruuuude, and un huh and it is a real thing, I have it”

“Then you bought into a scam.”

“Fine I’ll prove it, Malfoy favor one, drink this and don't doge my next spell.”  
An irredentist shimmering substance in a diamond cup pops up next to Malfoy.

“Don't drink that it could be dangerous.” 

“I'm more worried about Potter being dangerous than his potion.” Malfoy gulps it down and glows slightly.

“Avada Kedavra” Harry shoots at Malfoy and Malfoy drops down, probably dead, everyone stares at him shocked Hermione turns her head away, Pansy looks about to cry.

“Don't tell me beginner killing spell or Avada Kedavra is illegal.”

“You killed him. YOU KILLED HIM!!” Pansy shouts.

“The first time takes a couple minutes, he will be fine. So it is illegal.”

“Yes very.” Hermione replies shakily 

“Hmm. Is mild pain if your not paying attention spell or Crucio also illegal?”Harry asked

“MILD?!!” Ron shouts and Neveil hides behind the desk 

“Yes it is illegal.” Hermione answers.

Harry starts laughing hysterically doubling over laughter as if he has just killed someone.   
“Now” he laughs some more “I see why” he laughs a bit more then collects himself “death didn't give me any books on wizarding law.”

“Death!!” Harry can't tell who said this.

“We agreed I would only read books that I found in tombs if he hid current books in tombs.”

“Tombs?” Snape drawls 

“Tooooommmbs.” Harry says while wiggling his fingers.

 

Malfoy pops up. “What happened?” He asked

“See I said he would be fine.” Harry says proudly.

 

Snape finally gathers himself. “You were hit by the killing curse, and lived if Harry Potter is to be trusted you are now immortal, so go see Madam Pomfrey. Harry Potter will go directly to the headmasters office for use of very illegal magic.” Snape pauses “Potter come with me, class dismissed.”

 

Extra: Letter

 

Dear Father   
I hope that you and Mother are well .This week was very eventful the only thing expecting was my sorting into Slytherin. The source of most surprises was Harry Potter, I do not know where to begin. He was sorted into “maybe Ravenclaw or Slytherin.” When he went to the Slytherin table and I had the chance to talk to him. He seemed to not know anything of the wizarding world or himself, even his name. Other than a lack of

You will probably be called into his trial soon. I would recommend voting innocent only because he would probably endlessly apparate out of azkaban the cast the crucio curse (or as he calls it, a slight about of pain if I'm not paying attention spell) to everyone who voted him guilty  
___________________________________________________  
IF you don’t want spoilers and want to wait and see if I do finish this story for real DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER

Next, rember that bonus chapter way back? Well that was what would be a part of a chapter, but I do have more of it completed. Here it is: 

The gems, potions and wards were all there cheeked and double checked, chairs has runes scribbled into them, walls were coated in potions to the point where they shimmered between brown and black. The air was saturated with magic to the point where Draco could barely breathe but he had closed off the magic channels to make it unnoticeable to anyone else.

Tomorrow would be storms and lighting like it should be. It was a little known fact that Harry was instantly in a better mood when the weather matched the action. Yes it might be a slight giveaway about what was to come but Harry would probably forgive him quicker if his plan failed on a rainy day than a sunny day.  
~~~~~~~~ 

Draco and Harry had been having a contest to see who could catch Sirius the fastest using only third tier magic. Harry had been brewing the most painstakingly slow locating potion ever. It had been taking months because each ingredient was so particular to time and amount without the proper ingredients to stabilize them. Draco knew this and was instead using charms and runes. He had been going on about some sort inspiration and throwing it in Harry’s face, the git.

Yesterday Draco had come into Harry’s castle bragging ,with that infatuating smirk of his, boasting about how he had found him, about he had won. How he had won and Harry came in second. Harry didn't even know how he did it yet. The locating potion had been two days from being done. How annoying, Draco would never let him live this down. He wanted to be god and couldn't even simply find one person. Either way he was meeting Sirius today.

It was raining and thundering outside the wind howling and the sky cracking with lighting when Draco arrived at his castle soaked in a way that made Harry want to lick off the moisture. God this boy would be the death of him, and he would die happily. 

Draco grabbed him and with a pop and apparated them in font of the Whomping Willow. The tree was twisting violently in the rain. Lighting shot down from the sky hitting some point in the forbidden forest as the wind screamed out for him to hear. Harry hummed a bit to the rain looking at the lighting to avoid staring at Malfoy’s dripping form. 

A carpet of black velvet rolled out in front of his feet leading to an opening by a tree root.

Malfoy gestured to the opening bowing slightly and ever so elegantly saying “after you m’lord.” In a teasing tone.

“Why of course my humble servant.” Harry bowed elegantly joking back before taking off down the aisle.

Harry ducked into the hole by the root where the carpet ended. Apparently the Whomping Willow had a secret passage in the form of a small dirty tunnel that you had to crawl on all fours to get through. up and down went the tunnel as the dirt stuck to his wet skin. The tunnel went on and on.

“Where does this tunnel come out?” Harry asked a Malfoy that was floating behind him, Sometimes Harry just wanted to do things the old fashioned way.

“You'll see” Malfoy said with a laugh in his voice.

The tunnel began to rise and and finally Harry could see light. The tunnel led to a dusty, crumbling, peeling and torn up room. The furniture was thrown about, scratched and in pieces. The floor was stained and loose boards stuck up in places. The windows were boarded and had shards of glass laying beneath them. The whole room is covered in dust so thick that Harry thinks would make him sneeze if he Hadn’t removed that reflex. The wallpaper that is left is peeling away, but even as it does the walls still shimmer between black and brown. The perfect haunted house, on a stormy day. 

Once again he is reminded why he chose Draco, why he likes him, why he might love him, why he wants to kiss him. Draco remembered that one little tidbit from at the beginning of the year, that is just one thing but there is so much more.

“Where?” Harry askes.

“The shrieking shack you said you wanted to go sometime.” Draco says his voice suddenly going void

“Draco are you ok?” 

“Yes” Draco says but his voice is shaking.

“Draco, where is Black?” The thunder cracks loudly outside. His magic constricts violently, bounds snapping it in place and for a moment Harry can't think to react. In that moment Harry fails to react he can no longer save himself.

 

 

“Nullis” Malfoy says his voice nothing more than a shaky whisper, but because of it Harry's world starts to shatter. Magic, treacherous magic, permeates his defenses seeping into the gaps in his soul pulling and tugging at it. Immediately Harry reacts breaking out of his daze from having his magic constricted. Lashing out wildly his magic surging out lashing at the hostile magic. His soul was hurting. Siphon, Fortify, Siphon, Fortify his mind screamed out. He couldn't move the atoms in his body were being ripped apart, he couldn't move he could always move, he couldn't move. 

The magic ripped at him he couldn't think anymore, siphon, fortify, siphon, fortify. His heart stopped beating, siphon, fortify, siphon, fortify. He was moving all his magic all over him into the smallest part of anything ever, a fraction of a fraction of his soul. The magic broke through the walls surrounding his soul that would protect him from even the the most powerful death magic If it wasn't this damn well set up. Draco was in his failing vision, siphon, fortify, siphon, fortify. He was losing control of his magic it was being ripped from him and eaten, Siphon, fortify, siphon fortify. His soul was being systematically destroyed, exploded into bits then sucked into voids to never be seen again, siphon, fortify, siphon fortify. The room was flaking away disappearing before him and Draco was standing in the center before him, siphon, fortify, siphon, fortify.

He couldn't think much anymore siphon, Draco, fortify, siphon, fortify, Draco, siphon, siphon, fortify, siphon, Draco, Draco. Lock it, Lock It, LOCK IT he didn't know what a lock was anymore but he was spoked to do it. Nothing was there anymore, just grains, akin to sand but not really there exploding outward, outward, outward then vanishing. The swirl of his magic was gone. Grains exploding outward the disappearing. Among the grains one shines brighter, golfing so bright that it looks as if it is about to burst on its own, so compact so bright. The gains explode and fade out. Only the bright one one remains. And it is bright oh so bright. Something almost gone practically not there likes this grain.

The grain being sanding and beaten away, it’s defenses cracking slicing off slivers smaller than infinity. Something almost gone practically not there doesn't like this, this grain is the only light is a black beyond black that approaches nothing. It is the only something in this nothing, one grain in nothing. Nothing.

Just one more second and the grain surviving from nothing will be no more. But just as the last of Harry Potter is to to be obliterated the spell backs out. One would think it would be impossible to go from almost nothing to Alive in less then a second but Harry manages it. One second the space before Draco is nothing and the next Harry is standing there, powerful, painful, magic is rolling off him in waves.

Again in less than second Draco is pinned against the wall with magic and Harry Stalks forwards towards Draco. Harry stands inches away as his magic pushes against Draco’s soul in excruciating pain. Draco is going to die for this and he can't help the relief filling out into his chest.

“Why?” The hurt in his eyes is too real; the fury in them is all too real. Harry’s magic pushes harder against Draco’s soul

“I...I was so afid... that you would destroy everything and that I wouldn’t be able to stop it.” Draco says brokenly and through the pain.

Harry is crying, tears are rolling down his cheeks, his eyes show as his spirit breaks into pieces shattering unmendably. With every break of Harry’s spirit and heart he press his magic further into Draco’s soul and begins to leave excruciating cracks that make Draco cry and silently scream in pain. “I...I think..I think that I would have let you.” everything in Harry’s voice is broken. “YOU WERE THE ONLY PERSON I CARED ABOUT.” Harry shouts and his magic presses a deep crack into Draco’s soul. “I never really cared about myself, or death, or Luna.” Harry’s voice is quiet, so very quiet. Draco’s soul cracks again.

In that moment Draco knows that nothing true he can say will stop Harry. His soul will crack again and again until it is unsalvageable. Until it is so weak that harry’s anger destroys him completely. Draco doesn’t want to die, he needs to shock Harry, make Harry stop pressing into Draco’s soul.  
Draco is kissing him and the magic dissipates. The magic stops holding Draco against the wall and harry takes its place. The cracks in Draco’s soul ache throughout him and Harry is crushing him into the wall. Somehow it is perfect.  
Harry's tongue begs for entrance and Draco can’t refuse. Harry is powerful, wild and eager in his kiss. Malfy summits and moans around Harry’s tongue. Harry grabs Malfoy’s wrists and pins them to the wall above his head. Harry’s free hand ventures under Malfoy’s shirt and pushes the thing up. 

____________________________________________  
Next some insights into Harry’s past:

 

All Harry ever tried to do was not remember, he had never known anything but it. His universe revolved around a hazy blond boy, one that had been killed before his eyes. He knew that if he allowed himself to really remember the moment it would tear himself apart wide open, forever broken like a glass doll. So he wrapped that beautiful, breakable doll in wrapping paper, bubble wrap. Layer by layer everything that had been Harry Potter was covered. And what used to be beautiful, astounding, loving was now a shapeless lump of wrapping paper.

At first it had been easy, the pain had done everything for him. The delirious, mind numbing pain had taken away the memories, his thoughts, everything. And he was just that, nothing but the mind numbing pain, he was nothing but the ache in his side, nothing but drill going through his bones, nothing but the flame singeing his skin. It had all been so easy to forget, he didn’t even have a name to hold onto. His foster parents had called him freak, his boss had called him kid. So he forgot himself in the pain. But he couldn’t forget the boy, not completely no matter how hazy the boy’s face became. Not when Harry forgot the boy’s last words.

But the pain couldn’t last forever, and the high from the visions and being able to think would only last so long. It would only last until he thought about the boy. So Harry didn’t think about the boy he thought about escape, he thought about magic, he thought about the visions. If he had thought about the boy he would shatter and the only way that would ever stop the pain would be to destroy every remnant of his existence. 

And then he escaped, and threw himself into magic. It consumed his every thought, every minute and became him. He did away with sleep because if he dreamed he would surely dream of the boy. He ran himself mad listening to voices that weren’t there and sights that were not real, but the visions and voices did tell him truths. He practiced and practiced beyond the point of exhaustion. And when his magic was too weak to curb his need to sleep he would work himself half dead and dream of nothing. 

Soon he could do nothing, nothing, nothing more. He was the most powerful wizard his world had ever seen. With a desperate bid to continue down his path of power, to continue to forget he killed himself. But not in an ordinary way, in a way that might allow him to come back stronger than ever. It worked, he had met Death and returned stronger than ever. He had now broken through his power limits and could still go up. 

Once, after one training session had left him torn up and delirious he had lifted up a finger to his temple. He had almost obligated himself but that would also break him. To forget the boy, that was something he couldn’t bear. To not remember the boy, that was necessary. It would be more truthful to destroy his existence than to destroy that memory.

It hadn’t taken long after he had come back before the magic became too easy. Before he was gaining power so fast and so easily that it barely made him think. And to think of something else was the most dangerous thing in the world. Then he had met death again, this time for tea. Death showed him the wonders of twisting faces, of doing the unexpected and watching the faces drop. Of causing despair, of causing joy, of pulling at the strings. He was horribly bad at it but he pretended he was good anyways. He would do something shocking then act innocent. What he played at wasn’t anything like what death did but rather something simple cut dry and fun. 

Him and death had become friends, he pretended to always be happy, childish. Whenever his mind began to wander he would play his games. But like everything else it wasn’t enough, and soon more people were getting hurt, then more people were getting killed and more people were getting tortured. Death of course encouraged it. Still he rode out his distraction the best he could only. 

Then he had gotten his Hogwarts letter. He had actually been ignorant of the wizarding world, death had said it would be funny so Harry had went along. He had gone to Hogwarts planning to stay a week or so then blow it up or something of the same sorts.

Then Draco, draco draco. His lovely draco. At first it started out as mild intrigue, then interest, then obsession. Suddenly everything was enough. Every second with Draco was enough make him not remember. And Draco never dulled, Harry never got enough of him. With Draco he would never break. If he had meet Draco sooner he may have even stopped being cruel, may have never started playing with people. But unfortunately it was too ingrained in Harry’s personality so he still played. 

And soon Draco couldn’t stand it, couldn’t stand the useless suffering. Harry tried to stop, and he mostly did but sometimes he would forget. Or other times he wouldn’t understand, wouldn’t understand why he shouldn’t play. All that he cared about was Draco why would it matter if others suffered. Why would Draco care the others didn’t matter. 

He actually made another friend, she was pleasant but she didn’t really matter to him not like Draco did. So when she saw something that she shouldn’t have he didn’t try to curb his instincts and he killed her. In return Draco had tried to kill him. It had came from somewhere between fear that Harry would discard him too and responsibility to stop the suffering that Harry was subjecting others to. Draco had almost succeeded, but he didn’t. Harry was mad but he forgave a Draco because Draco was his, and Draco was his everything.

From there things went downhill, his desire to hurt, to play with people suddenly included Draco. So he would hurt his precious Draco terribly, and then he he would treat Draco like a queen the next day. Draco tried to fix him, to stop the abuse, and finally to leave. Harry was becoming more and more unstable, and if Draco left Harry would drag him back. As much as Harry wished that it could it couldn’t last.

I don’t think that this ever would have been posted in the story but it is true about harry’s charter at least as I intended him  
__________________________________

Now at one point later in the series Draco Malfoy permanently leaves the main story and main dimension, this might have been posted as bonus chapter of what happened to Draco after he left:

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle had taken over Buckbeak. He had bowed to Malfoy, who was now patting his beak, looking disdainful.

‘This is very easy,’ Malfoy drawled, loud enough for Harry to hear him. ‘I knew it must have been, if Potter could do it ... I bet you’re not dangerous at all, are you?’ he said to the Hippogriff. ‘Are you, you ugly great brute?’

It happened in a flash of steely talons; Malfoy let out a high pitched scream and next moment, Hagrid was wrestling Buckbeak back into his collar as he strained to get at Malfoy, who lay curled in the grass, blood blossoming over his robes.

‘I’m dying!’ Malfoy yelled, as the class panicked. ‘I’m dying, look at me! It’s killed me!’

‘Yer not dyin’!’ said Hagrid, who had gone very white.

Then suddenly a figure fell from the sky. It landed on the ground with a lifeless thud and the crack of a few bones. With trepidation Harry inched coward to get a better look when the figure turned onto his back, it was a human boy. He had torn clothes and should have been dead, the boy’s neck seemed to have a gash that cut through half of his neck. The boy’ left arm was missing everything from the elbow down and and the junction spilled unhealthy amounts of blood. The boy’s Right arm has three long gashes from the wrist up to the elbow that all looked severely infected. At his chest the boy’s heart had been pulled out of his body, but it was still beating where it was attached a few blood vessels. Along his hips and right arm there were splotches of what looked to be severe burn marks and both legs were bent at impossible angles. 

His face was the worst, not because it was mangled or anything (it actually only had two smaller cuts on it), but because the face was Malfoy’s. Malfoy had actually got up to look at the figure that had his face and had stopped moaning about his arm. The bloodied boy sat up lazy.

“Oh hey, don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine in a few days.” The bloody boy said “It’s just that dimensional travel tends to be rather damaging when you skimp on the power. And I don’t really have the magic reserves to be healing myself right now.” The boy flashed a smile that probably would have been charming if there was less blood

Harry and his classmates stared at the boy in shocked silence looking at the boy as him he crazy. To be fair he probably was. “I’m Draco Malfoy but it looks like you already have one of those.”

There's that…  
_____________________________

Now here's a summary of what happens next (Warning extreme spoilers)

God in training (first book first year): posted read the story

Boy in the chamber (book 2 second year): Draco hasn't forgiven Harry for killing ron so Harry does exceedingly extravagant things for Draco. When Draco realises what Harry is willing to do for him he forgives Harry but doesnt say it because he is afraid Harry won't do these crazy things for him and he sees it as a way to get rid of his favors that he owes Harry. School starts and three things happen: 1 something happens to prompt Draco to tell Harry that he is forgiven. 2 harry starts reting into the habit of reptivily killing off and bring Snape back to life 3 harry and luna start to become friends. A week before halloween death challenges Harry to a contest on trying to remove a evil dark wizard from power creatively without magic. Death suggests Severus snape as the judge and Harry doesn't care how biased the competition is and agrees. Death uses a sniper rifle and Harry convinces the dark wizard ot be a food truck driver. Death obviously wins. Per the agreement (there was a bet beforehand) Harry becomes Deaths personal servant for a month. During this time people start getting petrified around school but even Draco (who if you remember is crazy powerful now) can't figure it out. The school becomes freaked out and actually wants Harry back. When harry comes back, he as well can not figure anything about what is going on. Harry’s and Draco’s relationship continues to deepen and Draco continues to get more powerful. Luna and Harry also become fast friends. At the end of the year there is writing on the wall that tells Harry to go down to the chamber of secrets or else Draco will be killed. When he gets down to the chamber and Death is waiting for him. Draco is bound/something in a way that will kill him permanently before Harry can undo the Magic. Death wants to see if Harry would be able to fight a basilisk without magic. Harry reluctantly agrees and performs a process that completely removes his magic for 24 hours (if he dies during this time period he stays dead). Harry battles the basilisk (with a sword) and wins. Draco is saved and Harry and Death are no longer friends.

Have you taste Betrayal (year 3 book three.) Draco and Harry grow closer during the summer but midsummer Draco stumbleupon Harry training with his powers in an alternate dimension. Harry blows up a fully inhabited world and Draco begins to seriously doubt his ability to stop Harry from doing serious harm. Sirius black escapes from Azkaban and Harry doesn't care. Hogwarts starts. Luna wanders around Harry's castle and accidentally stumbles into the room that holds most of Harry’s important memories. Harry finds her there and freaks out/something and accidentally sends a soul destroying blast out without meaning to and promptly regrets it and breaks down. Draco finds him and confermorrts him but decides that Snape and Dumbledore were right when they told him that Harry Potter needed to die. Harry gets over luna’s non-existence surprisingly quickly but is even more attached to Draco. Draco suggests a contest to see who can find Sirius Black the fastest using “normal” magic” and Harry agrees. After a month month of setting up a room in the shrieking shack warded and doused in potions to the moon and back Draco takes Harry to the room under the guise of of saying that he won the competition. Draco almost permanently kills Harry but fails, Harry is rightfully very angry and to calm him down Draco does the only thing he can think of to work and kisses him. They end up having sex. Harry mostly forgives Draco but their relationship is dysfunctional and being around Harry becomes increasingly dangerous for Draco. Draco tries several times to change things but no matter how loving Harry is for most of the time there are still brief moments where he is violent. Other things happen but I have not mapped them out yet, someone would probably happen with Sirius but I do not know what.

Someone like yourself (year 4 book four): The triwizard tournament comes to hogwarts and Harry convinces Draco to enter It and they both agree to not use their full magical capisties during the tournament. Harry and Draco are the hogwarts champions, Harry is also a champion of salem academy for witches, it is curious but no-one pays it much attention that Harry is a champion twice. Cedric is not a champion, but the other champions remain the same. Barty Crouch Jr is impersonating Mad-Eye Moody and reports back to Voldemort of Harry incredible powers but Voldemort refuses believe that Harry can be that powercull and decides to proceed with the planed ritual. Harry and Draco both breeze through the first two tasks with perfect tens and flashy plans. The press is supressed and fed false tales of the tasks to prevent public panic. Harry and Draco go to the yule ball together. Sometime between the yule ball and the third task Draco realises that the third task is probably his best bet to get away from harry and their dysfunctional relationship. After much inner debate Draco decides that he can not stay in a relationship with Harry as he is now and plans to find a different parallel dimension and make it untraceable to Harry. At the third task Draco cheats to get to the center instantly and leaves a note telling Harry that he has left. Some time later Harry gets to the center and finds the note. He checks if there is a way for him to find Draco but he can’t. He numbly grabs the cup. Harry barely notices that he is used in a ritual until it is over. Voldemort summons his death eaters thinking that Harry will be an easy duel. In the middle of Voldemort's speech Harry starts laughing and Informs Voldemort that he is so bad at having a soul that he has developed death magic which should be impossible. Harry finds this very intriguing and decides that he wants Voldemort to be his, mostly in an attempt to forget about Draco. Voldemort object and harry compromises in that Harry will be Voldemort’s.

The smallest army (book five year five): (this plotline is more subject to change than the others) As Harry and Voldemort become closer it becomes clear that Harry nearly as much as he did for Draco. However Harry tries to convince himself that Voldemort is better, and this convincing includes basically doing whatever Voldemort says. One distinction that can be made is that while both Voldemort and Draco serve the purpose of reigning in Harry’s destructive side, in Harry and Draco’s relationship Harry was dominant while in Harry’s and Voldemort's relationship Voldemort is dominant. Harry makes Voldemort extremely powerful. Voldemort tells Harry to go to Hogwarts for a bit and do whatever while he re-examines his plans now that he is more powerful. Harry returns to Hogwarts to find that there is a literal demon from hell teaching Defence against the dark arts. Dumbledore apparently allows this because death threatened him. Harry decides this is ridiculous and decides that him and death will go to war. For no reason other than wanting to say he has an army in the upcoming battle he trains some people in Hogwarts to use advanced magic. They need to avoid the demon and sneak around otherwise death would retaliate. Near the end of the year Harry decides that it is time to go to battle with Death. After a very close battle Harry wins and it seems that Death has been wiped from existence.

A New God (book six year six). Voldemort is annoyed that Harry did so much without his input. By now Voldemort has decided that he wants to become God, but Harry refuses and says that he will become god. Voldemort is very mad at Harry for not agreeing to make let him be god. Harry counters by saying that he will allow Voldemort to role and make all the decisions but not to be god. Over the Summer Harry compleats some tasks and officially becomes God. He holds to his word and uses his power in the way that Voldemort tells him to. Voldemort tells Harry how to restructure the world in order to make what he thinks will be a utopia. Sometime during the year Voldemort releases even though it seems like it Harry is not actually god.

The rise of Lord Voldemort (book seven year seven): Voldemort realises that Death was God all along and that he faked his defeat and let Harry act as god because he thought it would be entertaining. Eventually Voldemort finds a loophole in the rules that death created that would allow Harry to actually become god. Voldemort keeps this information to himself to the time being and continues to tell Harry what to do and works on strengthening the bond between the horcrux in Harry and him. Eventually he tells Harry about this loophole and Harry quickly acts on it actually becoming god. Before Harry has a chance to act with his new power and solidify him being god Voldemort uses the horcrux to force Harry to declare Voldemort. Voldemort immediately strips Harry of his power and commands the universe to not allow anyone but him to ever be god. Harry almost brokenly submits to Voldemort and Voldemort revels in his complete control of everything. After sometime of this Voldemort decides that it doesn't feel right seeing Harry so broken and decides that he also owes Harry a lot. Voldemort reads Harry’s mind and learns that the person he truly wants is mystery muggle blond long dead, but bring this person back would completely shatter what is left of Harry and decides instead that Harry would be happy with Draco.. That night he tells Harry that in the morning he will send Harry off and that Harry will never see him again. For the first time in their relationship Harry truly wants Voldemort not just to distract from losing Draco or because he literally has to. In the morning Voldemort drops Harry off at a cottage outside of time in its own pocket dimension. Harry starts crying because of everything that has happened and Draco rushes over and holds him. As Draco holds him Harry thinks that the ache in his heart might actually be bearable. The story ends.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta Rabidfangirl14 for checking over this summary and thanks to you the reader for continuing on to part two, and please remember to leave kudos because I’m assuming that you liked it if you have gotten this far. As always I am active in the comments section if you have something to say. And again the frist True chapter of the boy in the chamber will be posted very soon.


End file.
